The instant invention relates to amusement games and the like and more particularly to a novel amusement game device.
The device of the instant invention is, in the preferred embodiment, generally in the configuration of a dragon-like figure having a body portion, an elongated flexible neck portion, and a head portion which includes an outwardly extending hook-like tongue. An open cup portion is mounted within the body portion and a dragon-like tail extends rearwardly therefrom. Manipulation of the tail causes the neck member to be curled upwardly and rearwardly from its normal outwardly extended position whereby the head portion is retracted to the interior of the cup portion or slightly thereabove. The device is operable to engage ring-like game elements by inserting the hook-like tongue into an element and thereafter manipulating the tail to curl neck member rearwardly to deposit the element within the cup portion.
While obviously the device of the instant invention is suitable for use simply as an amusement toy or in various types of amusement games, it is particularly intended for use in one such game for repositioning game elements in the manner hereinabove described. In this connection, a plurality of ring-like elements are positioned in a centrally disposed open tray on a flat supporting surface. Game players situated around the tray then remove the elements from the tray using the dragon-like devices of the instant invention and reposition the elements in the respective cup portions of their devices. The players each have their own dragon-like devices and must leave the body portions of their devices flat on the supporting surface around the tray. By manipulating the dragon-like devices, the players move the neck members thereof into the tray to engage the game elements. Each player, however, is only permitted to have the neck member of his or her dragon-like device enter the tray through a particular preassigned peripheral area of the tray. After the game is started, the players are free to manipulate their game devices at will in competition for the game elements. When all of the elements have been removed from the tray, the game is concluded and the player with the greatest quantity of ring elements in his or her cup portion is deemed to be the game winner. In this way, the device of the instant invention functions in a novel and interesting manner while simulating a dragon-like figure in its movement.
Accordingly, it is an object of the instant invention to provide an amusement game device whereby game players may reposition ring-like game elements in a unique and amusing way while simultaneously playing a competitive game.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide an amusement game device substantially in the configuration of a dragon which is operable with dragon-like movement to effect repositioning of ring-like game elements.
A still further object of the instant invention is to provide an amusement game device having an elongated flexible neck member which is remotely manipulated to effect upward and rearward curling thereof.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.